


and we laughed, because the idea was so old to us (did they think it was new?)

by hawkeyemorelikehawkaye



Category: These Treacherous Tides - D.N. Bryn
Genre: Human-Siren Friendship, I will build this fandom from the ground up if i have to so help me god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyemorelikehawkaye/pseuds/hawkeyemorelikehawkaye
Summary: When Rita was born, her mother brought her to the shore, and asked for the protection of the siren pod there.
Kudos: 2





	and we laughed, because the idea was so old to us (did they think it was new?)

When Rita was born, her mother took her to the shore, laying her in a cradle her father made, woven from reeds and seaweed and horsetail. She’d dusted the cradle with salt and silver and iron, adding on to the bits of coral attached to it, and had asked the pod of siren’s closest for Rita’s protection.

One siren, who’s scales shone with the sunset, had called out a song, one that Rita would later come to know as the song celebrating a new podmate- one that had less effect on humans than most.

And so Rita’s mother had made herself a home by the shore- there was a small cove, there, by a cave, and so Rita’s parents moved in there and Rita had grown surrounded by cave-walls and coral and siren-songs.

When Rita’s little sister, Ryley, was born, her mother did the same. This time, the song was started by a siren with toad-like splotches, and Sunset was the second to join in.

Rita came to age with the sea-foam in her hair, the salty wind at her back, and a pod behind her. She grew up with the child of Sunset, Glimmer- whose tail was a deep amethyst-, exploring the reef with her.

Eventually, the day came that Glimmer, in their own language, told her that there was a siren-catching ship heading their way. The pod was leaving.

A week later, they returned, and Glimmer and Rita and Sunset and Ryley and Toad all sifted through the debris for shiny things.

A week after that, rumours of a siren and a human working together spread to their little pod, and Rita laughed at the idea that it was new.


End file.
